


Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

by Chrisakameatball



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, M/M, Mild Smut, listen this movie means a whole lot to me and it just happened that I wrote this, or more than we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisakameatball/pseuds/Chrisakameatball
Summary: Mark is use to normalcy until he mets a boy with colorful hair and a wise mouth. Jackson turns his life around in more ways than one. Memory fades but passion is instilled.Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU





	Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all...I'm just posting this to see how it turns out the direction of this is def a WIP. Enjoy and let me know what you think I'm genuinely curious. Also sorry for typos.

Impulse. Mark was never impulsive but as he clutched his leather bag tightly something stirred in him. The day felt no different than the last, same old morning routine of rolling out of bed for some watered down coffee then reaching for a random dress shirt and coat to slug on. He got up monday through friday at 6 o’clock left his home by 6:50 to make it in time for the 7:30 train ride to work. Routine was good, it was safe. Mark never did anything to just do something he never felt the urge to not blend in, he liked the normalcy. However he suddenly felt impatient like he was suppose to be somewhere else. 

_Calm down there is no reason to be anxious _mark thought. He rocked back and forth looking absently around at the people shuffling besides him. The nagging feeling of needing to escape was not leaving. He felt like something deep in the back of his brain was telling him to run. To run fast and not think. With eyes pulled into tight concentration he took half a deep breath and frantically started weaving through people, hastily running across the train station and barely squeezing through the train doors. He made an impulse call.__

__He found himself on the cold windy beach of Montauk the winter winds unforgiving as they bit at his expose skin. He called off work for this. The cold. He burrows his hands deep in his jacket hoping for warmth. The beach is wide and vast making him feel more empty and redundant. Coming to Montauk really didn’t solve any emptiness he was feeling. Suddenly a tuft of electric blue hair with yellow roots pierced through the flurry of white snowflakes. The person had a bright orange hoodie tightened tightly around their face. The figure looked lost if not more than Mark. When the person turned to mark he suddenly felt a feeling of flight. Mark didn’t like meeting new people and this awkward beach encounter was not something he needed right now. How curiosity did linger but was pushed aside in favor of somewhere warm with coffee._ _

__

__It was not till Mark had sat down at the quaint checkered dinner pulling the coffee to his lips that he noticed the same person with electric blue hair laying lazily in a booth several booths over. Mark now had a better look at the person who was a boy that seemed in his own world. Mark couldn’t really draw his eyes away for some reason. He just observed this boy laying across the booth draped in a way that was abnormal. The boy shifted his gaze around then gently wrapped his fingers around the mug on the table. He pulled it next to him in the booth to unscrew a little blue bottle and then proceeded to dump a few splashes of presumably alcohol into the coffee downing half of it. If Mark had got anything out of this afternoon it was that he observed his opposite. Mark just blinked a few times a little unsettled but more curious of this person. Mark didn’t need to know although, he was fine with this mystery._ _

__

__Mark had one hand tightly wrapped around a book deep within the literature when something made him gaze outward to find the same boy sitting diagonal on the train ride home. Is this boy following him or are they going to the same places? Surely looking a little dumbfounded Mark stared at him but was caught when the boy turned making direct eye contact. Mark’s mind was screaming at him to turn away and to turn away fast but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The blue boy gave him an awkward closed smile waving his hand abruptly in a hello way. Mark wished that like a normal person he just waved back but his body chose to remain still. After a moment of a stare down mark awkwardly shook his head and shoved his nose back into his book._ _

__“Hey.” A surprising voice spoke soft with surprising gruff. Marks eyes shot up to see the blue boy leaning over the back of the seat in front of him a mischievous smile that was quite irking._ _

__“Not into talking” the boy just smiled slightly and mark realized he had just been staring silently at this stranger. The blue haired male just shuffled in his seat completely not bothered by the tense air._ _

__“Uh..sorry. Sorry, Hey. Hi.” Mark shift around in the small space between seats his coat making a crackling sound as he did the same short wave the boy had just earlier. But the mischievous eyes, that Mark could not decide if they were kind or not, would not linger from Mark._ _

__“Funny how you have been following me all morning...some would call it stalking”_ _

__Mark cleared his throat taken aback. His eyes bulging for a second questioning and shifting uncomfortable. He had no idea who this was and all he was going for was a spontaneous trip but now suddenly he was be accused of following this brash boy. He never wanted to give that impression to anyone, at all. Panic was all he could think._ _

__“I- uh I was certainly not-”_ _

__“Only joking! You do look familiar though...” The boy pointed his finger outward drawing out his words in thought “...ever shop at Barnes and Noble bookworm?” The blued advocate reached over to nudge at the book in Mark’s hand._ _

__“As much as a normal person would” Mark shrugged a little curious by the outgoing nature of the stranger “I’m guessing you work there?”_ _

__“AH! A psychic in the flesh!” The boy called out cheerfully making even mark smile slightly at the boy._ _

__"I’m Jackson by the way” Jackson shoved his hand forward practically grabbing Mark’s hand before he had a chance. Mark grabbed it back politely shaking it._ _

__“Mark” He kept his tone casual but not quite dismissive._ _

__“Mark” Jackson repeated back pushing his eyebrows together in a monotone mocking voice “How straight of you bookworm”_ _

__Mark had no idea what to come about this conversation not wanting it to continue or end but the assertiveness was compelling. There was a lull in the conversation for a moment until Jackson picked it up again._ _

__“Maybe you just don’t remember me because of my hair” Jackson gestured to his head “I change it a lot. It gives me something to do with my time and a way to show my mood...like a mood ring but hair dye”_ _

__“It’s nice.” Mark didn’t even mean to spit the words out but he liked how bold the boy was being. _How would this boy be as a friend? _____

____“Thanks dude, was hoping to throw off the ladies and make them extra intrigued” Jackson sent him a sly wink and Mark scoffed._ _ _ _

____“Nice.” Mark said under his breath._ _ _ _

____“Know any other words?” Jackson teased his tone light as he leaned his head against the cold glass of the window._ _ _ _

____“Pleasant.” Mark said bluntly causing a high pitched squeal from this Jackson that Mark felt in his own gut. That laugh was the kind that brought up the spirits of everyone in that person’s presence. Mark smiled softly at Jackson. Jackson then rolled himself so the back of his head was pressed against the glass of the window and his face was facing up to the ceiling exposing the column of his neck. He side eyed mark_ _ _ _

____“Drinks are free at my place.”_ _ _ _

____Mark knew from the moment Jackson said those words his night was about to be eventful._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Mark found himself plopped on a random couch clutching a cheap beer as a blue haired boy chatted his ear off shifting around the room never being able to sit completely still. Mark was hoping he’d get a new friend out of this, someone who he could go to girl problems with or he could call up to help carry furniture just... a simple friend._ _ _ _

____He had only recently became single after a long term relationship with a girl who was unfaithful. That was all background noise compared to the now show he was getting of Jackson doing a full out routine. The clashing song blasted through his stereo stacked on a jagged pile of books._ _ _ _

____“I get free books from work but really instead of reading them I just use them to hold my shit!” Jackson yells over the speaker, he bounces about the room not a care to be seen._ _ _ _

____“That’s a waste of a free book. Karma is out to get you for that one Jackson.” Mark called back liking the way Jackson's name sounded coming out of his mouth. It was harsh then soft, a good fit._ _ _ _

____“Oh hush mr. bookworm guy!”_ _ _ _

____Then Jackson swung, still dancing, in the kitchen for a second leaving mark alone. The sudden absence of Jackson made the weight of the situation more awkward, strange even. Here Mark was alone in this strangers living room with nothing but old furniture, some odd pictures on the wall and a stereo on top of books._ _ _ _

____With an enthusiastic walk Jackson was now holding out what looked to be like scotch causing mark to raise his eyebrow. Mark got up hesitantly walking over to Jackson then, with a move that caught him off guard, Jackson stepped way closer to Mark turning the situation into a whole other direction._ _ _ _

____Under only the lighting of a dim lamp and static from the muted TV in the corner Jackson’s face was only partly lit. The lighting exaggerating the gloss of his eyes and sheen on his lips. Jackson’s big brown eyes flickered from Mark’s chest to meet his gaze boldly. The weight of the gaze was overpowering causing Mark to falter and his hands to become clammy. _What was this? _____ _ _

______“Drink up young man. The alcohol will make the whole seduction less repugnant.” Jackson’s already deep voice was even deeper causing many emotions but mostly panic to arise in mark. But before the panic could manifest it was broken by that signature loud high pitched laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“OH! Your face was just too good Mark!” As Jackson hit his chest lightly completely pleased with his joke Mark felt embarrassed at the blush in his cheeks. What was this push and pull feeling Jackson was radiating to cause such a swoop of emotions._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two soon found themselves deep in conversation on the couch. Jackson leaning his face into his own cupped hand eyes looking sleepy. The conversation was pleasant and easy something mark hadn’t had in a while. Jackson never let the air of tension linger so a natural conversation could lay unfazed. However Jackson's sentences seemed to hold five different ideas behind his words that were hard to cover the basis of what he was saying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mark are you an anxious person? I know I am in some aspects. I just always feel like I need to be living my life to the fullest not wasting a single second of the little time I have.” Jackson didn’t hold back that was becoming glaringly apparent._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guess...it’s just... I don’t want to feel the way I am currently” Mark gently circled the rim of his empty glass a little lost in the feeling eating at his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And that is?” Jackson asked genuinely curious there was a naive nature to his tone. Again he exposed that column of his neck as he leaned back resting against the worn couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hesitant.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Mark wasn’t sure the exact moment he knew he was in deep for Jackson. He didn’t know if it was the time the two grabbed for each other, holding the others hand tightly at the back of the theater during the horror flick. Or the time Jackson walked with him to his work every morning for a month when Mark’s car broke down. Or it might have been the time Jackson sat with him rubbing his back and whispering comforting words against his hair as he threw up his whole stomach. Or the time Jackson had called off work to drive Mark down the coast in favor of cheering him up. Or the time Jackson willingly got into a fight for someone taunting Mark at a party. Or the time he and Jackson laid side by side while Jackson gently ran his fingers through Mark’s hair as they watched stars on the beach. But Mark feel hard for the boy. He was mysterious, spontaneous and a ball of energy that ignited Mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______The relationship started rough as Mark never even thought he was into guys and he had no idea how to react when the relationship was a sure thing. Jackson assured him through it but god was there moments of panic. The moments in which Mark felt he was in too deep and couldn’t tread the water. However whenever Jackson pinned Mark to the bed rolling his soft deep pink lips against his, he felt himself completely helplessly melt to the touch. He had no doubt when he felt Jackson’s strong hands grip his waist and claw to him moaning words oh so dirty in his ear. Or he had no doubt when Jackson looked at him with that glint bright and consistent in his deep chocolate eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were a tornado of emotions and vulnerability that was bound to spin out of control. And it did. Completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Mark found himself walking to Barnes & Noble completely wrecked after a week of not seeing the boy. He walked straight in and b-lined for the help desk where he spotted the electric blue hair boy (it use to be red a week ago) on his spinning chair writing something down. Mark didn’t even second guess himself in no mood for tip toeing after countless phone calls not going through. Did Jackson go as far as to change his number?_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Mark abruptly stopped directly in front of Jackson, Jackson’s gaze slowly lifted his expression absolutely blank. Not a single emotion was displayed. Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I help you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s what you have to say?” Mark was dumbfounded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse me?” His smile was small and confused. Mark to want to scream, to yell. How could Jackson give him nothing? Absolutely nothing. And then at that moment. A moment he could never erase for the rest of his day. Jackson rolled the chair over a few feet and from behind a stack of books Mark saw a girl slumped in a chair. When this girl saw Jackson her face lit up and then the unimaginable happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______She leaned over, grabbed Jackson tightly on the chin, and kissed Jackson directly on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mark felt numb. He felt completely numb._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jackson?” His voice came out so small. The hurt in his tone made the blue haired boy immediately turn to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry sir...what was your name again?”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
